


You are worthy. You are loved.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Red is just having a really bad day, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, but Comic loves him, kustard - Freeform, n wants to make sure he knows that, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some days Red’s depression is manageable, other days it kicks his ass. Today is the latter. Red feels like shit, the voice in his head reminding him how worthless and meaningless he is.Comic is DETERMINED to make Red see otherwise, and he would do anything to see Red smile.





	You are worthy. You are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this fic came out trash, but its whatever. i feel like trash and just wrote this to comfort myself and pretend i have someone like Comic to look after me lol
> 
> i haven’t written anything for a ship for over 2 years since im used to just writing angst, so yeah this probably isn’t great
> 
> some people told me these vent fics also made them feel better and im glad about that, so i hope this one might help someone else too. i know we dont know each other but if anyone ever needs to vent or just needs validation for their feelings, you’re always welcome to just vent to me, ill link my tumblr for you. just know that you’ll be okay eventually, maybe not for years yet, but eventually. <3
> 
> anyway yeah i feel like red would absolutely love shitty gratuitous gore and slasher movies heheh
> 
> vaguely proof read, sorry for any mistakes

Red groaned softly, sunlight streaming through the blind and onto his face. He opened one eye socket enough to check the time. 11:37.

_fuck this..._ He thought to himself and wiggled free of Comic’s arms who was still sleeping. Red rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head, hoping to go back to sleep but found he couldn’t. He knew it was going to be a bad day; His soul felt heavy, like it was straining to keep his bones together, he was exhausted, the scars and cracks on his bones ached, and his skull throbbed from trying to block out the negative thoughts bombarding him.

He curled up under the sheets, screwing his eye sockets shut, and pressed a hand to his face, the other gripping his shirt over his soul. He didn’t want to disturb Comic with his stupid problems, didn’t want to wake him when he was so tired from working. 

Red exhaled softly, trying to do what Comic told him to do on bad days and remember everything good in his life and everything that makes him smile. He was trying so hard, but it’s easier said than done. He couldn’t do it on his own. God, he was pathetic.

He tried to think of Comic laughing at one of his bad jokes, but not even that helped. He felt his eye sockets burn like he was about to cry yet no tears came. He wanted to cry, to do anything that might help ease the weight on his soul, so he resorted to scratching at the marks and cracks on his right arm despite Comic asking him not to do it any more.

The thought of disappointing Comic pulled excruciatingly at his soul and he winced, gritting his teeth to stay quiet.

_god, i’m pathetic. everything’s fine now, no more resets. everyone’s happy, so why can’t i be? why can i not just be fucking happy?!_ Despite his efforts his thoughts started to consume him, screaming at him and reminding him he was worthless, that this comfort wouldn’t last, no one really cares, everyone leaves him, Comic would eventually realise how awful he was and leave.

_**You have no one.** _   
_i have coms and pap..._

_**He’ll realise how awful you are. They always do. Your brother doesn’t care. You’re just his pet remember?** _   
_that’s not true. none of that is true. h-he loves me, and pap had to act like that to keep us safe, h-he had to...right?_

Red was doubting everything good in his life, doubting the care his brother had for him, doubting the love Comic claimed to feel for him. Scratching harder at his arm, his fingers digging into the old wounds, he winced feeling flakes of dust floating off the bone.

Comic shifted, slowly waking when he no longer feeling Red’s warmth in his arms. He stretched slightly and sat up, rubbing his eye sockets groggily with a yawn.

“mm, babe? you up?” He stopped, noticing the lump that was his partner under the sheets. “red? sweetheart? are you ok?”

Red shook his head under the sheets, realising Comic couldn’t see, and managed a quiet “...no.” His fingers dug into an old scar, leaving dust flakes on his shirt and the sheets, making his gasp softly. Comic gently pulled the sheets back, causing Red to flinch at the light. He softly grabbed Red’s arm and held it still, caressing his skull with his other hand.

“please don’t do that.” Comic frowned seeing the small patch of dust, thankful that Red didn’t pull away. “can i hold you? is that okay?”

Red stayed quiet, the voice in his head screaming at him, telling him he didn’t deserve such kindness and compassion. He turned his head slightly to look at Comic over his shoulder.

“...i don’t deserve it.” He mumbled, looking away again.

Immediately he found himself being pulled into Comic’s arms, his head falling against his shoulder. Red felt the warmth and love radiating from his lover’s soul, and finally, he felt himself crumble. Red tears welled up in his eye sockets and he sobbed, clinging to Comic, his fingers curling tightly into the back of his shirt.

“it’s okay. you’re okay. we’re okay. shh, i love you, alright?” Comic cooed gently, rubbing Red’s back, trying to soothe the sobs wracking his bones.

“i d-don’t d-deserve-“

“yes you do.” Comic interrupted, refusing to let Red finish that thought. “you deserve the world, sweetheart. you are worthy of love, you are worthy of happiness, you are worth the world.”

The voice in his head tried telling him it was all a lie, but the love radiating from Comic’s soul and flooding into his own told him otherwise.

“but...” He pressed his face into Comic’s chest, ignoring the wet patch he was leaving on his shirt.

“but nothing. we all love you. you’re safe now, no one wants to hurt you here. you don’t need to be on edge all the time. whatever that voice tells you is wrong, okay?” Comic pressed his teeth to Red’s skull, then gently lifted his chin up and pressed their teeth together. He gently unlatched Red’s hand from his shirt and pressed it to his own rib cage.

“feel that? i love you, cherry, and nothing will change that. please remember that always.” He held Red against him, rubbing up and down his spine gently until his sobs calmed.

Red stayed silent, resting his skull against the other’s rib cage, letting himself enjoy the soft thrumming of Comic’s soul, slowly feeling like it was alright to enjoy this comfort. Slowly looking up at Comic, he managed a small smile.

“thanks... ‘m sorry.” He mumbled, wiping the wetness from his face with his sleeve.

“hey, its okay, s’not your fault. we all have bad days, and that’s okay.” Comic smiled softly. He gently held Red’s damaged arm, looking at the marred bone sadly.

“you should never have had to endure so much pain, i’m so sorry, love.” He softly kissed up the length of Red’s ulna and radius. “i love you so much, red.”

“love ya too...” Red sighed, shifting himself to sit in Comic’s lap facing him, and he smiled, the weight on his soul feeling lighter, making it easier to breathe. He draped his arms over Comic’s shoulders and leaned forward to press their teeth together, letting Comic gently pry his mouth open and slip his tongue inside. Red let himself relax against his lover, sighing softly. His skull still throbbed and soul ached dully, but it was manageable now, thanks to the warmth from the other’s soul.

“bad day or just an episode?” Comic asked quietly, pressing a skeleton kiss to his skull.

“...day.” Red thought about it for a minute and whispered, feeling awful about Comic having to worry about him all day.

“babe, it’s okay. we weren’t planning on doin’ anything today anyway. want me to make food and we can watch a movie or somethin’? i know you’ll just sleep half way through anyway but i ’ll let ya pick what to watch.” Comic chuckled softly, the sound making Red’s soul flutter with happiness for a moment.

“can’t move. tired.” 

“don’t have to, sweetheart, i’m stronger than i look ya know.” He winked playfully, holding his arm around Red and snapped his fingers, teleporting them both onto the couch downstairs. He carefully extracted himself from Red’s grip, starting to stand up, stopping when Red pulled on his shirt.

“don’ go...please.” Red whispered, looking down at his lap, and Comic frowned.

_it’s really that bad today, huh._ He thought to himself, sitting back down and pulling Red against him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

“okay, i’m not goin’ anywhere. you just wanna get take out later instead?” Comic felt Red nod slightly. “what d’you wanna watch? one of those gory ones? what is it- saw?”

“...yeah, saw.” Red shifted slightly, settling and snuggling into the blanket Comic put around them.

“i still don’t get why you find it so funny. it’s just gratuitous honestly,” Comic shrugged but grinned at Red’s soft huff from behind the blanket. “buuuuut, if it makes my cherry happy then i don’t mind”

Comic shifted to put the movie on and settled back, throwing an arm over Red’s waist, letting him rest his skull on his shoulder. 

Not even ten minutes into the movie, Comic felt Red relax against him, his eye sockets closed, and breathing even out, meaning he was asleep. He turned his head to kiss his skull, smiling as he felt Red’s soul flutter against his with love.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks for reading, if you liked it please leave a kudos or comment <3


End file.
